The Devil Hunter
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Yunho menerima sebuah job dari seseorang yang bernama Park Yoochun untuk mnguak sebuah kejanggalan, penyembahan setan ! namun, dalam sebuah pesta besar disana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar buatnya... persis seperti alm. ibunya, dan hal itu membuat Yunho semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa itu KIm Jaejoong. DMC serial, DLDR. bad summary


Title : Devil Hunter

Author : Jung Youngra

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (?) And etc -_- (ga bisa nentuin genre)

Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin, Jaejoong, Dll.

Pair : YunJae.

DONT LIKE DONT READ...

adaptasi dari sebuah games PS yg keren gilaaaaa, aaah !. DMC, who know DMC ? Kalau ada yg tau atau prnah main pasti tau nih cerita deh. Ini adaptasi jadi cuma ngembangin apa yang ada dipikiran aja, kekeke.

Okey, DMC or Devil May Cry, sebuah games yg dikembangin capcom yg pmran'y keren gila aokekeke. Ada manga, novel dan games series yang oke punya. #iklan.

_**Yoo check this !**_

Seorang namja tengah duduk santai sambil menatap layar datar yang ada didepan meja kerja nya. Segaris senyum simpul terukir dibibir nya. Digerakkannya tangannya dilayar laptopnya dan melihat-lihat beberapa photo orang-orang penting besar yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menelaah profile lengkap mereka.

" Get it ! " Seru nya pada sebuah photo namja separoh baya yang dengan senyum terukir penuh. Diklik nya photo namja itu sehingga keluar profile penuh yang membuatnya ingin tahu. Diperhatikannya setiap detail tulisan yang membuat sang namja tampan ini sangat tertarik.

" Kim's Corp. " Gumamnya pelan dan tertawa ringan, seakan menemukan kesenangan baru dan sedikit berpikir tentang sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya.

_+++ Chap 1 +++_

_Morning..._

" Bagaimana apa kau sudah meminta bantuan nya untuk itu ? " Tanya seorang namja paroh baya yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki nya dan membuka lebar koran pagi ini yang menutup seluruh wajah namja ini dan hanya memperlihatkan kepulan asap yang keluar dari cerutu yang diisapnya.

" Sudah Tuan " jawab sopan namja berperawakan tinggi dan bersuara husky ini.

" Apa tanggapannya hmm ? " Tanya namja tua ini dan sedikit terdengar penasaran dari nada suara nya.

" Seperti yang anda harapkan Tuan, dia menyetujui untuk itu dan siang ini aku akan mengadakan pertemuan kembali dengannya "

" Good Job ! Lanjutkan secepat mungkin buat dia bergerak ! " Perintahnya mantap sambil membalik halaman koran yang entah mungkin dibaca atau hanya dilihat nya saja.

" Ne Tuan, as soon as possible... " Sahut nya dan menundukkan kepalanya kemudian keluar dari ruangan megah rumah mewah ini.

" Devil Hunter... " Gumam namja paruh baya ini dan menampakkan smirknya dari balik koran yang kini sudah tertutup dikedua tangannya.

.

.

_Meeting_

Senyum lembut terukir dari wajah seorang namja yang baru tiba disebuah restoran ternama diseoul. Dengan segera namja ini menunduk hormat pada dua orang namja yang tengah duduk dikursi sebuah meja exclusive ini.

" Mianhamnida, saya sedikit terlambat Mr. Jung " ucap namja bersuara husky ini penuh sesal.

" Tak masalah Mr. Park dan tidak perlu seformal itu, enjoy your self... " Sahut dingin dan acuh tak acuh namja tampan ini dan melirik sekilas kearah namja yang kini duduk didepannya.

" Aah baiklah, Yunho-sshi ? " Ucap namja ini dan sedikit ragu ketika menyebut nama namja yang kini dengan tatapan tajam mata musangnya langsung menatap kearah nya.

" Itu terdengar lebih baik Yoochun-sshi " sahutnya dingin dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan tempat ini.

" Something wrong hyung ? " Tanya cepat namja jangkung yang dari tadi seakan-akan kehadirannya terlupakan dan hanya memilih diam diantara percakapan singkat dua namja tadi, Yunho dan Yoochun.

" Nope ! " Sahut Yunho tegas dan kembali menatap Yoochun dingin.

" Ku pikir kau sedikit tergesa-gesa Yunho-sshi... "

" Katakan langsung pada point nya Yoochun-sshi ! " Sambar langsung Yunho dan hanya dapat membuat Yoochun sedikit menghela napas dengan sikap sedikit arogan namja didepannya.

" Kapan kau akan bergerak Yunho-sshi ? " Tanya Yoochun santai dan melambaikan tangannya pada maid yang baru saja datang untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesannya.

" Secepatnya ! Setelah kau beri aku access untuk masuk kedalam wilayahnya " jawab Yunho dan menyeruput jus jeruk didepannya.

" Tonight ? " Tanya Yoochun dan menatap Yunho intens.

" No problem ! " sahut Yunho dan balik menatap Yoochun.

" Aku sudah mentransfer uang muka nya kedalam rekening mu, sisa nya akan ku bayar jika kau berhasil melakukan misi ini, card identity ! " Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, sembari mengambil kartu yang tadi diletakkan Yoochun diatas meja.

" See you soon Yoochun-sshi ! " Ucap Yunho dan beranjak bersama assistennya meninggalkan Yoochun yang terkekeh.

" Yeah, see you soon Devil Hunter ! " Balas Yoochun pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

.

.

_In Jung's Office..._

Yunho mengayun-ngayunkan pistolnya sembari bolak-balik ruangan kerjanya yang cukup mewah. Kadang dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit berdecak, bergumam dan hal lain nya yang biasa dilakukan jika sedang berpikir.

Sebuah kekehan ringan membuat konsentrasi Yunho buyar dan dengan segera menatap kearah sofa yang diduduki oleh namja jangkung yang cukup jenuh dengan aktivitas Yunho tadi.

" Rileks hyung " tegurnya santai dan menatap Yunho. Yunho berdecak kesal kemudian berjalan kearah sang namja dan duduk didepan sofa yang diduduki namja jangkung ini.

" Kau tau, aku sedikit ragu untuk melakukan ini... " Ucap Yunho dan menatap dalam mata namja ini.

" Jika ragu, kenapa hyung menerima tawarannya ? " Tanya heran namja ini dan balas menatap Yunho.

" Entahlah, ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatku dan mendorongku untuk menerima itu, aku hanya menuruti instingku, seperti biasa Changmin-ah ! " Jelas Yunho dan tersenyum kecut.

" Kalau begitu lakukan seperti biasa hyung " jawab Changmin sedikit terkekeh. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berpikir.

Entahlah kali ini sedikit berbeda dari job yang diterimanya, perasaannya sedikit ganjal namun disisi lain rasa menggebu-gebu untuk melakukan pekerjaan nya ini pun semakin liar bergejolak dibathinnya.

.

.

_At Kim's____Ressident_

Yunho menatap lekat gerbang yang setengah terbuka dan terlihat cukup banyak mobil terperkir rapi didalamnya. dihelanya napasnya ringan dan dimantapkannya hatinya untuk masuk kedalam kediaman yang besar ini.

" Ready hyung ? " Tanya Changmin sembari melemparkan tas kecil yang segera disambut oleh Yunho.

" Yeah ! " Jawabnya mantap dan memakai tas pinggang kecil kesayangannya yang berisi dua pistol kebanggaannya.

" Let's do it ! " Seru Changmin dan tersenyum penuh sembari mendahului Yunho berjalan menuju gerbang yang selalu dijaga 24 jam ini.

" Card ? " Tanya langsung sang penjaga gerbang dengan sangar ketika kedua namja ini sudah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumah mewah ini. Yunho tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan card identity yang diberikan oleh Yoochun tadi siang direstoran.

" Jung Yunho ? " Gumam pelan sang penjaga dan mengerutkan keningnya, sama hal nya dengan Yunho yang sedikit tidak mengerti.

Yeah, tentu ! Bukankah card identity yang diberikan Yoochun tadi hanya sebuah kartu seperti kartu kredit, ATM atau sejenisnya yang hanya bertuliskan angka-angka diatas card yang berwarna merah itu.

" Masuklah... " Ucap sang penjaga itu kemudian setelah memperhatikan intens kartu milik Yunho dan mengembalikkannya.

" Terima kasih ! " Sambar Changmin yang segera mengambil kartu yang membuat pertanyaan diotaknya sudah menumpuk. Yunho hanya memutar bola mata nya, cukup hafal dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh rekannya ini.

" Bagaimana angka-angka ini menunjukkan sebuah simbol huruf, semacam sandi atau pengkodean, menarik sekali... " Cerocos Changmin dan memperhatikan fokus pada angka-angka dikartu itu.

" Kau bisa mengetahuinya Min-ah, nanti setelah misi ini selesai... " Sahut Yunho santai dan memperhatikan halaman luas rumah yang tertata rapi.

" Sepertinya ada pesta hyung " ucap Changmin yang baru memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya yang penuh akan mobil-mobil mewah dan mahal.

" Bingo ! Baru sadar oeh ? " Kekeh Yunho dan menatap mengejek kearah Changmin yang berdecak kesal. Yeah, untuk kesekian kalinya dia lalai memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Langkah Yunho terhenti sejenak, kedua bola matanya bergerak kearah kiri dan kanannya. Changmin hanya diam, memperhatikan keadaan, dia cukup tau dengan ekspresi Yunho sekarang apa yang tengah terjadi.

" Pertemuan ? " Tanya Changmin yang seolah membaca jalan pikiran Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut dan melanjutkan melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah yang kelihatan sangat ramai.

Kedua nya disambut ramah oleh maid yang berjaga dipintu rumah dan dengan gaya pesta para pejabat biasanya, mereka dijamu dengan sangat baik. Kini kedua nya sedang berbaur dengan para orang-orang yang cukup berkedudukan dan terkenal dikota seoul. Ada dari kalangan pengusaha, aktor, direktur, pejabat. Sesekali pandangan heran tertuju pada Yunho yang mungkin masih asing untuk mereka, dan yeah tak banyak ekspresi yang mereka dapat dari wajah tampan tegas itu. Dingin ! Begitu lah ekspresi dan wajah yang selalu dipasang Yunho.

" Hyung... " Bisik Changmin ketika dia melihat orang yang menyewa jasa mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang dan memegang gelas wine. Yunho hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali fokus kedepannya, menyisih orang-orang yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan party classic mereka.

" Tidak aura yang aneh " gumam Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung dan mengambil segelas wine ketika seorang maid melewatinya. Yunho sedikit menengak wine nya dan kembali berpikir sejenak.

" Sangat berbeda dengan diluar... " Sambungnya lagi dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan besar ini.

" Hmm " gumamnya dan menajamkan pandangannya pada sebuah photo besar berbingkai yang berada ditengah ruangan. Sebuah photo keluarga yang membuat Yunho tertarik.

Deg...

" Moms... " Ucapnya pelan dengan suara yang tercekat ditenggorokkan dan dengan mata yang membesar sempurna. Changmin sedikit heran dengan sikap yang tak biasa dari Yunho dan memperhatikkan Yunho yang kini mematung.

" Moms... " Gumam Yunho lagi dan perlahan mendekat kearah photo yang membuat dirinya kalut, tak tenang, sedih, gugup, bahagia dan membuat hatinya berdesir hebat.

" Moms... Mommy... " Gumam Yunho tak henti-hentinya menyebut kalimat itu dan kini dia telah berdiri tepat didepan photo yang membuat seorang mental Jung Yunho sedikit terguncang selama 15 tahun terakhir ini.

Air mata Yunho sedikit menyeruak dari mata musang sipitnya yang tak pernah menangis selama 15 tahun. Perasaannya kacau dan jantungnya berdetak-detak hebat. Ditatapnya lekat photo keluarga yang besar itu, nampak seorang pria separuh baya yang sedang berdiri didampingi seorang yeoja paruh baya yang cantik dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yunho kalut seperti ini, bukan yeoja paruh baya yang cantik itu, melainkan seseorang yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya disofa merah bersama dengan seseorang yang lainnya lagi.

" Moms ? " Yunho menautkan kedua keningnya ketika dia menyadari satu kenyataan dan perbedaan yang sangat kontras yang dia lihat.

" No ! " Tegasnya segera dan menyapu setitik air mata yang sempat singgah disudut matanya. Hatinya mencelos sedih tiba-tiba, namun otaknya sedang bekerja menyadarkannya akan kenyataan yang telah terjadi selama hidupnya.

" He not SHE ! " Tekannya pada kata she yang diucapkannya, namun matanya tak lepas pada sosok cantik duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun dan tersenyum manis itu.

" Kim Jaejoong, putra pertama keluarga Kim ! " Yunho sedikit terlonjak ketika sebuah suara husky tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh kebelakang, dan tersenyumlah si namja bersuara husky yang dia kenal.

" Apa bukan Kim Jaejoong yang cantik dan anggun yang kau perhatikan sedari tadi diphoto keluarga ini Yunho-sshi ? " Tanya Yoochun dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yunho menatap Yoochun dingin, seperti biasa yang dilakukannya, namun dia cukup kaget atas tebakkan yang benar dari Yoochun, yeah dia memang memperhatikan namja cantik yang cukup membuat seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya kaget,

" Putra ? " Kekeh Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar salah telah mengira Jaejoong adalah orang yang dikenalnya dan begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Sebuah pikiran yang refleks muncul dalam otaknya saat pertama kali melihat wajah cantik milik Kim Jaejoong yang membuatnya bernostalgia dan sempat berpikir yang diluar kuasanya sejenak.

" Yeah, Prince of Kim's Corp. really beutifull right ? " Tanya Yoochun dan terkekeh pelan.

" Yeah... " Sahut singkat Yunho dan kembali menatap wajah cantik yang teduh dan membuatnya begitu sangat penasaran pada akhirnya.

" Mirip seseorang yang kau kenal Yunho-sshi ? " Tanya Yoochun dan membuat manik mata Yunho melirik kearah namja yang kini tepat berdiri disampingnya.

" Hmm I think... "

" Like your mother ? " Tebak langsung Yoochun yang seakan tak membiarkan Yunho menjawab pertanyaan pertamaannya.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, dan berbalik menghadap Yoochun yang dengan santai dan elegant memegang gelas wine dan sebelah tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana panjang hitam nya. Beberapa pertanyaan kini mulai berbaris memenuhi kepalanya, dan rasa penasaran teramat dalam mulai menguasai hatinya.

Yeah, terlalu banyak yang diketahui oleh namja yang menyewa jasanya untuk melakukan sesuatu ini. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan ? Memancing emosional Yunho akan kenangan masa lalu ? Atau bagaimana ?

" Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Lady Jeje, kecantikkan nya keanggunan nya dan keberanian nya untuk menikah dengan salah seorang devil terkuat yang pernah ada dibumi ini, aku pikir semua orang yang kenal dunia lain akan tahu akan itu... " Jelas Yoochun dan tersenyum tipis kearah Yunho.

" Menarik... " Gumam Yunho pada penjelasan Yoochun barusan, yeah dia pikir hanya orang-orang tertentu yang akan mengetahui akan hal itu, tentu ! Karna asisstennya sendiri pun tidak tahu akan rahasia besar Yunho.

Yeah, no body know about he, no body know that he is son of a devil... No one !

" Sangat menarik... " Imbuh Yoochun, namun berusaha diabaikan oleh Yunho. Yunho menyapu seluruh pandangan. Dan akhirnya manik matanya menemukan seseorang yang berusaha dicarinya sedang menikmati sepiring penuh cake yang ada ditangannya.

" Biarkan dia menikmati pesta ini, bukankah hanya kau yang akan bekerja untuk hal itu ? " Ucap Yoochun yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yunho.

" Yeah just me, but he is my asisstent, I pay him for... "

" Aaaahhhhhh... "

Yunho tak meneruskan ucapannya dan segera mencari sumber suara yang seperti terkejut atau menjerit. Mata musangnya dengan mudah menemukan seseorang yang menatap datar tiap tamu yang hadir dalam pesta ini.

" Kim Jaejoong apa dia... " Yunho menoleh kesampingnya untuk bertanya kepada Park Yoochun, namun dia harus menghentikkan ucapannya ketika namja yang tadi berada disampingya sudah tidak berada ditempatnya. Kening Yunho bertaut, dia sedikit heran pada clien nya ini.

" What the fuck ! " Seru suara yang membuat pandangan Yunho langsung tertuju padanya lagi dan membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat juga matanya yang membesar. Kini kedua bola mata orang itu sedang menatapnya datar dan beranjak dari tempatnya semula menuju kearah Yunho, membuat namja tampan ini grogi dan tegang.

" Moms... He is really same like you, it's you ? " Bathin Yunho dan tak lepas menatap namja yang kini sudah berada tepat didepannya.

" The first time ? " Tanya namja cantik yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya dan memperhatikan Yunho dari atas hingga bawah. Yunho semakin membesarkan matanya dan jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak dari yang tadi. Seolah terpana akan sosok nyata yang ada dihadapannya ini.

" Siapa nama mu ? " Tanya namja cantik ini lagi dan menatap lekat Yunho. Yunho tersadar dari keterpanaannya tadi dan menyunggingkan senyum mahalnya.

" Yeah, this is my first time... Jung Yunho " ucap Yunho sekaligus menjawab dua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja cantik yang berpakaian casual dengan baju lengan panjang model V neck warna putih dan celana jeans berwarna biru.

" Ooh, boneka baru nya " gumam Jaejoong sepelan mungkin, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Yunho.

" Boneka ? " Tanya Yunho bingung dan menatap lekat Jaejoong yang membuat kacau bathinnya namun sangat sempurna dengan sikapnya yang berusaha wajar didepan dan bersikap seperti apa ada nya dirinya.

" Yaa, boneka ! Orang-orang appa yang bergerak bagaikan boneka ! " Terang Jaejoong dan mendengus tak senang ketika dia mengatakan itu.

" Aku bukan boneka nya ! " Tegas Yunho dan mendapat kekehan sempurna dari Jaejoong.

" Wae ? " Tanya Yunho yang sedikit merasa diremehkan.

" Maaf, tapi tiap orang baru yang kesini selalu mengatakan hal sama denganmu " sahut Jaejoong dan menatap mata Yunho intens. Kedua bola mata besar itu sedikit membesar, takjub.

" Tapi aku... "

" Kau benar, kau bukan boneka nya ! " Seru Jaejoong semakin membesarkan matanya yang indah seakan tidak percaya.

Kali ini Yunho yang terkekeh membalas hal pertama yang dilakukkan Jaejoong tadi padanya. Namun, sepersekian detik berikutnya dia baru sadar, dari mana Jaejoong tahu dan yakin akan hal itu. Oh god, benar-benar membuat Yunho frustasi dengan pikirannya yang lagi-lagi ingin meyakini bahwa makhluk didepannya ini adalah umma nya.

" Kenapa ? Aku serius, maaf sudah mengira mu sebagai boneka nya tadi " ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho kembali sadar.

" He is not my mother, just same ! And remember Yunho, HE not SHE, BOY not GIRL ! " Bathin Yunho yang sedang mencoba meyakinkan lagi dirinya.

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Dengan sedikit heran Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho yang hanya menatapnya.

" Dari mana kau yakin aku bukan boneka appa mu ? " Tanya Yunho datar.

" Hmm, semacam kelebihan khusus, aku bisa membaca aura, watak dan pikiran seseorang... " Jawab Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecut. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Membaca pikiran orang ? " Tanya Yunho.

" Yeah, kadang-kadang jika perlindungan diri mereka lemah, aku bisa membaca nya... " Sahut Jaejoong dan berjalan menghampiri photo keluarga nya yang terpasang rapi.

" Kemunafikan ! " Gumamnya sembari menatap jijik photo keluarganya ini dan membuat Yunho semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga ini, sedikit melenceng dari apa pekerjaannya.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Yunho hati-hati dan mendekati Jaejoong yang tersenyum tipis.

" Kau lihat kan semua yang ada disini ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk.

" Semua nya hanya memikirkan ego nya, kesenangan, kekayaan, kemakmuran, ketenaran, bahkan mereka rela menukar jiwa mereka dengan devil untuk memuaskan hasrat itu, menjijikkan ! " Jelas Jaejoong dan bergidik ngeri menatap kumpulan orang tengah berpesta classic dengan alunan music jazz yang mengalun.

" Devil ? " Gumam Yunho.

" Yeah, penyembahan devil yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan sebentar lagi ! " Sahut Jaejoong dan membuat senyum simpul disudut bibir Yunho.

Yaa, itulah yang dia tunggu dari tadi ! Menghancurkan devil yang mereka puja, bukankah itu pekerjaannya dan dia dibayar untuk itu oleh Park Yoochun bukan ?.

" Jung Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong dan menatap intens Yunho yang sesaat tadi berpikir, dengan mata besar nya yang indah dan mensiratkan sebuah tanda tanya besar dan kebingungan.

" You are... " Ucap Jaejoong lagi dan menatap takjub pada Yunho yang tersenyum tipis dan terlihat lebih cool dari biasanya.

" The devil hunter... "

**- TBC -**

Maaf klo jelek, maaf klo aneh waaaks, hehehehehe

Ada yang minat ? review please...


End file.
